Forever and Never
by misplacedpuzzlepiece
Summary: He was a God who would live forever, and she was a girl who could not die. Sometimes paths crossing one another is coincidence, but sometimes it is pure fate. Life would never - could never - be the same. ThorxOC Smut, eventually. AsgardianxSvartalfheimian Some avengers are mentioned. Planning on an eventual MarvelxDC.
1. The Tattoo

Chapter 001

They really believed this madness was over. The world almost ending two times, they were done fighting; it was someone elses turn, unless they were absolutely needed. Hawk Eye and Black Widow were ready for things to turn normal, or as normal as they could be. He wanted to go be with his family full time, and she wanted to do nothing but try and forget the last few months; fuck, the last few years.

Stark wanted to continue with his advances, aiding alongside the Avengers, helping them. Steve the same. But Thor? All he wanted was to return to his home. It had been so long, and he ached for it. The familiar faces, names, bellows, smells, sounds. The hold he had over his people. The power.

It was becoming so hard for him to control himself on Earth. He couldn't just say he was a God, a King, a Master. Things like that didn't apply where he was, and he was tired of it. He also longer for a taste or normal back in his life. With Loki banished and, hopefully, all terrors taken care of currently, he was ready to go back and keep the peace of his kingdom preserved as it should be.

"What are you plans once you get home? Lay with maidens, eat a 12 pound steak? Making a thunder storm?" Tony joked as he walked with Thor, saying his final farewell to his friend and co-worker, who he had fought beside for so many years.

Thor let out a deep chuckle, that seemed to shake the ground beneath them. "I plan to take a marvelous slumber in my throne bed I have so longed for in my chamber. Possibly followed by the maidens and 12 pound steak you speak of, Stark." The two final hit the sunlight, where no roof was visible above them.

"Well, I guess we'll see ya when we see ya." Tony stuck out his hand for Thor to shake.

The King smirked, as always, not shaking Tony's hand, and lept into the sky, his hammer leading the way.

While it was always a farely quick journey, something stopped him on his way. He had promised to bring his dear friend Malosia home a "deep fried American delicasy" he had heard so much about from Thor's talk of Earth. He found his way down to a street vendor who sold many deep fried creations. The man suggested an Oreo, Snickers and Twinkie. Thor shrugged, paid for them, and slipped the bag they were in into his pocket. He walked a ways down the road before leeping back into his travels, but caught something in the corner of his eye.

There was a very dark alley way, where he could see a woman laying. He snuck back quickly, going to her. She was so small, so pale. Her skin was cold to the touch, and she had white foam coming out of her mouth. Thor bent down and felt for a pulse; it was barely there, but it was. He looked around and saw no one else coming in his direction. He was about to run her back to Stark until he noticed a tattoo on the back of her shoulder that seemed to cascade down to her back. It was all different hughes of purple, and it was moving, dancing, and shimmering on her skin.

He knew this was no ordinary being, and it was nothing he had to bother Stark with. He had already said his goodbyes. He picked the barely alive girl up over his shoulder and off there were, back to Asgard.

It was only, what seemed like, mere moments before Thro returned, the girl with him. While everyone wanted to greet him, he pushed them aside, yelling for a healer and a servent.

"My chambers," he damanded. He hadn't spent much time in the mortal world, but it was long enough to know what a drug overdose looked like, or something similar. "I want ice, and I want a healer." They filled his commands as quick as possible, and followed close behind.

It took him mere seconds to strip the girl to her under clothes and throw her in the claw foot garden tub in his chambers, where a servent turned on cold water and began dumping ice in it. The healer came in close behind, glancing over the girl.

"You brought a mortal here?" he whispered to Thor.

Thor shot him a glance. You _never_ speak against your King, nor his actions.

"And if I did?" the healer dropped his head. "She is not. I was on my back and I found her. I was going to return her to Stark, but.." Thor walked closer to the girl, whos body was cold, but her heart rate had picked up slightly. He pointed to the tattoo on her neck, that was still dancing and moving along her skin, just like before.

The healer was puzzle. "My Lord, I've never seen anything like it." Thor nodded at him, concurring that he had not either. "If she does not belong in Midgard, where does she belong?" Thor shrugged.

"But can you help her?" The healer looked her over, taking in her energy and level of her life force.

"There's not much I can do with this one. I can give her somethings to help once she wakes up, her body will need to readjust it's temperature and chemicals. Come find me when she does." The healer had other tasks to adhere to, so he was on his way. Thor sent the servent away and waited in the next room of his chamber for the odd girl to wake up.

It had been some time. Thor has enough time for his friend to stop by to get his Midgard treats, and Thor, sometime to eat a meal as well. It was nearly an hour and a half later when he heard a gasp followed by a scream and stirring.

He sprung up, to get to the terrified woman.

"Ahh!" She was screaming, angrily with a hint of groaning, standing out of the tub. Her arms were wrapped around her breasts and upper torso, and her legs pulled as close together as possible. She was visibly shivering, her skin still pale, and her dark brown locks clinging together.

Thor cleared his throat from around the corner. "Miss?" he questioned.

She jumped. "Who the fuck?" She looked around a few times before she could see anyone. "Are you the random asshole who put me in a tub of fucking ice this time?!" It sounded like was a normal routine for her as this point. She looked around the room for her clothes, seeming all too comfortable with the situation.

"Miss," Thor spoke again and took a step into the room. The woman still didn't turn around. "I found you in an alley. Are you alright?"

She chuckled. "Found me in an alley, over-dosed on drugs, close to death. So you brought me to your cosy little single-man home to save my life ande expect something in return. Yeah," she found her pants, but they were ripped. "Did you seriously have to rip my fucking pants?" She spun around to see Thor, and finally take in her surroundings.

She couldn't speak for a moment. Not only was there a large man, whos muscles were larger than any she had seen, and who stood taller than any man she had stood next to, but the room she was in was gold. Everything was made out of pure solid gold, with pearl and diamond finishings. It was beautiful, and large.

"Who the fuck are you?" Now the rational spazzing had finally taken over. This is what Thor expected.

"Tell me about your tattoo." He demanded of her.

She paused for a second, a lump starting to form in her throat. A few moments later, she played it off like nothing had happened. "My tattoo? It's a fucking tribal mark. You bring me to some random place, and then demand shit from me?" She was a spit fire little thing.

Thor smirked, letting out a small scoff. "You should be thakful I didn't leave you in a alley to die."

"I wouln't have died." She scoffed under her breath.

"Do not talk back to a King." he snapped at her. "I am not crazy, nor is my healer. I saw your tattoo where you were in that state. It was purple, and dancing. Now? Tis nothing but black and ink."

She rolled her eyes at him and ignored the question. "Can i just have clothes?" she gestured to her clothes that were ripped in pieces in her hands.

"Stay here." Thor demanded, pointing at her as left to find her some form of clothes.

He returned minuted later, to find her sitting on a step in the batharea, ringing out the water from her long hair.

Thor coughed as he entered the room. "One of the healers had some things you thought could fit you." He handed over what looked like a pair of tight black fabric pants and some sort of t-shirt. She grabbed in front him and sat them on a table. She turned around so her backside was facing him, unstapping her wet bra and letting her wet panties fall as well.

Thor, though a God and a King, became a little redfaced. As much as he didn't want to, he couldn't help but look at her. Her skin was kissed by the sun, much more darker than earlier when he found her close to death. Her tattoo flowed down the back of her shoulder, and to the small of her back. Lines and designs dancing every which way, interlacing with other marks. It covered her entire rib cage, flowing up and down. Her dark hair, curling and waving in all different directions flowed down her neck, just past her shoulder blades. He could tell she was healthy, not so thin he could break her with a finger, and her muscled were toned just the right amount. If he didn't know any better, he would believe she may be from Asgard as well. He turned around, not looking at her any longer, for fear of her catching him.

"So can you just take me back to New York or something now? Where even are we?" She pulled the pants on over her plump, round bottom and wide hips.

"Asgard." He choked out. She paused for a second, taken back.

"Where's that? Nevada? Ohio?" She played stupid.

Thor raised an eye brow.

"Listen, I don't care." she diverted it, turning back around to him. "Can you please just take me back?"

It's obviously all she wanted, he could tell. He hadn't even been home for a full day and had to return to Midgard.

It was a short 15 minutes before they were leaving again.

"I shall return." He told his fellow mates, and off they went, in a cloud of yellow light.

It was only seconds later when a bright purple light and a loud crash came intersecting with their travels, knocking them distructively off course.

"Fuck!" she screamed, hitting the hard, black sandy ground. She rolled over, let a cough out, taking a breath.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked, running over to her.

She jumped up, brushing him off. "I'm fine." she coughed, standing up and looking at her surroundings. Her face got hot. "Get down!" She screamed at him, throwing her arms forward and hitting the ground, Thor doing the same.

"What's happening?" he rolled on his back, and a clap of thunder and destruction came rolling out of his hammer.

The girl got up quickly, staying low to the ground. "Run." she yelled. Thor took off as quick as he could, ending up ahead of the girl.

"Catch up!" he yelled.

"Just go!" she screamed back. He followed her directions, running, while she stayed behind. He went until he found a safe clearing, where he could hide out and see what was happening.

As he turned around, he felt breath on his neck, swinging around in defense mode, nearly hitting the girl behind him.

"Go!" she screamed, grabbing onto his arm.

And they were gone in a flash.


	2. Food, Clothes and Secrets

**Thanks to the fav and follows I've gotten so far on this. I apologize to all the mistakes, so I made double sure this one was mistake free.**

They returned to his Chamber unharmed, with a loud crash. She was covered in a few scratches, nothing serious.

"What the fuck was that?!" he screamed, breathing deep. She sat in silence for a second, catching her own breath.

"I don't know. Who did you piss off?"

He swung around, argerily. "Who did I? Do _not_ play stupid with me, little girl."

She turned to face him, face red, eyes glowing; purple?

"Do _not_ call me a little girl."

"You Svartalfheim bitch." he spat at her.

She was taken back, her eyes calming and fading back to their emerald color. He stepped close to her fast, grabbing her arm tight.

"Tell me of your plans, dark one. Now!" he demanded. She focused and her eyes turned a light purple and she vanished quickly, a puff of smoke. Reappearing on his bed, she sat, up right.

"I have no plans, do not accuse me of that. I didn't want to come here or have to go back to Midgard. That is your fault." She hissed at him. He was taken back for a moment, but not any less angry.

"Who are you? Can you at least tell me that? Tis not safe to travel south as of now, as we see. You will be here til it is, and I ask to know those who will be using my chambers."

She looked down at her feet, not wanting to accept facts, then back up at him.

"My name is Kilani, but call me Kali. And as for calling me a Svartalfheim bitch, shut the fuck up. You know nothing."

"I know where I was and what I saw. What I just saw you do to get over there!" he snapped at her. His rage was taking over the better part of him, his blood starting to boil, tips of his ears turning a dim red. He needed to calm down, but after the recent incident, he wasn't sure he could, and he wasn't sure he could trust this girl.

She bit her lip, and responded with, "Well I guess that's what happens when a dark elf fucks your mom. You become this. You want to know what the fucks going on? I'm hungry. And I'd prefer night clothes if I _have_ to stay here." She barked at him. He did not take well to being barked orders. He wanted so bad to throw her against a wall and show her who the King was when she was here. But he would not. As mad as he was, he had learned some control; though he didn't like it, it was an aspect he now posessed.

While Thor went off, once again, to find her something to wear for her slumber, Kali, reluctantly, got comfortable. She took off her shoes and explored the bedroom and bathroom of the chamber. She wanted to take an actual nice hot bath in that tub, she knew that. And that bed, _god,_ it was so comforable.

"Kali," Thor called as he came in through the garden entrance. "I have found you night clothes. I would also like to change. You may use the bathroom to do so, I will change out here." Kali didn't say anything to him, she just grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom, closing the large door behind her.

It only took a few minutes to slip on a much more lose t-shirt and a soft pair of shorts. She found a comb, and ran it through her tangles a few times to try and pull the knots out.

"Fucking bloody fucking curly hair." she huffed, trying to fluff her wild mess in the mirror. Giving up hope, she grabbed the clothes she had on and headed out.

She turned red faced when she caught Thor without a shirt on. He was a God, and he was a King, but his body screamed that he was something else. Muscle definition on every inch of his torso, from the top of his neck, to the V pointing to his oh-so private areas.

"Everything alright?" he asked, slipping his night tunic on, walking towards her a bit. His golden hair fell infront of his face, and he pushed it back behind his ear.

"Ugh, yeah," she unfroze, walking towards him also. She sat her folded clothes on top of the chest that was at the end of his bed. "Do you think we could get some food? If you feed me, I promise, I'll tell you what you want to know."

Thor smirked, walking off past the bathroom. She waited for only ten minutes when he returned with two plates, piled over with differents kinds of food.

He sat them down on the small two-chair tabel that was by his fire place. The two of them sat , and before a word could be said, Kali was devouring her food.

"Well," she paused, taking a sip from the glass of water Thor also brought. "At least what they say about the food here is true."

Thor raised an eye brow at her, taking a sip of water also.

"So are you going to start talking?" he questioned, setting his fork down.

Kali took a bite of bread and sat hers down too.

"What do you want to know? I'm running for my life. My, death? I don't know." she paused for a second and then leaned back in her chair. "You found me in that alley because it's about the 600th time in the past 500 years I've tried to kill myself. It never works, but sometimes I'm hopeful it will."

"Why would you want to die?"

"See, you know about life lasting for a marvelously long time, as do I. The difference with us, is that yours, eventually, does come to an end. Mine cannot. The only thing that can kill me, is not living anymore. I'm stuck here, forever, to be hunted, to be used."

"Slow down. Hunted? Used?" Never did he imagine picking this poor girl up 12 hours ago would turn into this nonsense.

"I'm really sorry to bother you with this. I don't want to talk, I just want to go back to Middle Earth as soon as I can." she got up and walked over to the couch. Thor followed her.

"Listen, if you are in trouble I will help you. But if you do not tell me what is happening, I fear I cannot."

Kali sighed.

"The Dark Elves high Council. They want me. They need me. My father, he was the last pure blood son of the royal line. He had no brothers or sisters, just him. I, his only child. But I'm not a pure Dark Elf. When he died the high council was, still is, obsessed with finding me. They need me, my energy. They went to capture the energy I have that is my fathers that still exists in me, to rule all of Svartalfheim. They'll make sure that I will live forever under their control, with no life. They've come to Earth hundreds of times for hundreds of years looking for me, but I've managed to escape everytime. My only hope is to die to escape them and what they want. They want to turn my home evil. Completely evil. They killed my fucking mum so I wouldn't be weak and have a mortal fuck with my emotions. I don't know what to do anymore." She shook her head, sighing, and laying it in her palms.

Thor wasn't sure what to say, so naturally he said, "I shall protect you. I am a God of Gods, a King of Kings and all in the Nine Worlds should fear me."

Kali didn't mean to, but she chuckled. "Not even you, Thor, God of Thunder and King of Kings, can protect me from that evil. It's why I'm better off alone, end of story. I'd like to get some rest and go back to Middle Earth tomorrow." She laid down on the couch, rolling her back towards him.

"That is fine," he strode over to her. "But sleep in my bed. You are my guest, you will sleep in my bed, and I the couch."

She rolled over and laughed in his face. "I'm 5'3" and you're at least, what? 6'6"? Í will be fine here."

Thor let out and a hmph and stomped his foot. "You either sleep in my bed or I will sleep on this couch with you." She sat up, getting cocky and rolled her eyes.

"Then why don't you just sleep in your own bed, with me?" She teased, getting up and walking over to it. She pulled the covers down and got underneath them, sitting up on her elbows. "I wasn't joking." she said flatly.

"I wouldn't feel-"

"I'm not asking you to fuck me. I'm not even telling you to touch me. You can sleep in the same bed as me."

Being a little reluctant at first, Thor walked over, climbing into the other side of the bed. There were a few inches between them, that Thor hoped would stay there.

"Good night." Was all Kali said, before rolling away from him and going to sleep.

 _What kind of fucking woman is this?_ He thought to himself. It would be a few hours before he could fall asleep. Even a God sometimes had to wrap his mind around things; like Kali.

 **The only thing I ask before I post chapter 3 are at least 3 reviews. I have up to Chapter 9 written, so my posting with just depend on the amount of reviews I receive..**


	3. Dirty Tricks and Dirtier Dreams

It was early in the morning, the sun wasn't yet up. There was moisture in the air, and dew on the ground. Thors chamber was chill, but a lovely temperature. He was still half asleep, but something was pulling him slowly out of it; some form of pleasure.

He choked on a breath, opening his eyes to see Kali under the blankets, her head moving up and down along his lower region.

"Ka-," he tried to get out, but just collapased back down. He bit his bottom lip, reaching forward and grabbing her head, firmly gripping it, guding it down and up his God-like cock.

"God, girl,"he groaned out. She emerged from the blankets, smirking, crawling up to meet his face. She placed rough kisses and bites on his down, up his jaw line, moving to his lips.

He couldn't take it. He had learned control, but not that much control. He growled, grabbing her small frame and flipping her underneath him.

Thor shot out of bed, pouring sweat, Kali sitting in a pillowed chair in front of the bed, a large smirk on her face.

"Is that how you think of me?" she asked.

"You saw my dreams." she scratched his head, and the inside of his ear. "I felt it. You were in it. That's a dirty, dirty-"

"Mind? Oh, yes, I see just how dirty your mind is. You just met me. It's a bit disgusting if you ask me." she looked out the window at the moon that was still up. It was only a little after 3 in the morning.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked, running his hand through his sweat drenched curls.

She shrugged, getting up and walking closer to the window. "I'm a night owl. It's always so dark in Svartalfheim I'm used to it. It's hard for me not to be awake when it's dark out. Same on Earth. I always slept when the sun was out."

"Please try and get some rest." he insisted. "I'm going to go sleep in my brothers chamber for the remainder of the night." he got out of the bed, stretching.

Kali whipped around. "No." he looked at her, puzzled. "I mean.. Please don't. Please stay here. Something is telling me not to be alone."

Thor paused for a second and then sighed, turning back around. "Fine. But no more messing with my mind, you understand, girl?" She smirked at him, nodding.

"I didn't mess with your mind. I read it. I saw. You dreamed those things, I had no effect on that." she turned back to the window, her green eyes refelcting off the moon light and her tan skin. Maybe she wasn't lying, maybe he was attracted to her in a certain way, even he didn't want to admit. His fling with Jane was enough to keep him away from women who weren't from Asgard; it could never be.

"I shall return to my slumber," his tone was soft, less thundering. "But we leave early, and I need you well rested. I promised to keep you safe, and that is what I plan to do. Asgard or Midgard, you will be safe. I've seen what the Dark Elves are capable of, and I've seen some of your power. There's a difference with you. Good night, little one." he laid back down, rolling onto his side.

Kali wanted to yell at him for calling her little one, but she bit her tongue. Her mind was racing far too fast about far too many things to even spit out anything half cocky. She had never in her 600 years of life needed help being protected, but things were changing, and the council was getting stronger and closer to what they wanted. Kali was powerful, that was sure thing, but her power could not some close to that of all the High Council; or so she believed.

She had learned many tricks while living on Earth on how to stay protected. She had a few close run ins, leaving her scarred and in a fragile state for a day or so, but she healed quick and was in a new hiding spot. The most recent attempt left her in Svartalfheim, nearly controlled by them, but a frivile mistake aided her mistake back to Midgard; that was only ten years ago. She feared for all Nine Worlds if the High Council ever got what they wanted.

Her power could destroy everything, including Svartalfheim. The thing that made her mind most clouded and hostile, was that the Elves would stop at nothing. They would destroy themselves and their own people and still not be satisfied. Her being captured, giving up and in, would lead to nothing but death for everyone. Death with no good reason.

Kali sighed, calming her thoughts. As much as her body and mind were fighting sleep, the King was right. She needed rest for the next day; she needed her mind fresh so she could escape from him when given the chance. The last thing she needed was to drag someone else into this, especially someone who had more than enough going on. They may have been from different lands, different worlds, but she knew all too well who he was.

All the women from all Nine Worlds dreamed of nothing more than laying with the King, being with him in any way possible. She heard of his achievments, of his power and strength. She knew what he was capable of and what he could do. He had enough, and she was not baggage he needed.

But then again, he was strong and mighty and feared by every one, in all the Worlds. He was, as he says, a God amoungst Gods, and King amoungst Kings, and he was not someone so easily beaten. Was it time for her to swallow he foolish pride and let someone capable of helping her help? A silly thought.

She shook her head and stood up, tired legs dragging her over to the large bed where the King slept. She crawled in, and laid close to the opposite edge, trying to force her eyes closed.

"Fuck." she whispered, before drifting off into a restful, terror filled dream, like every night.

"Miss," the leather voice of the God awakened her. She blinked her eyes a few times, bright green orbs against milky white eyes. Thor was up and dressed, ready to leave. "I have some clothes laid out for you. They are from a guest we had from Midgard quite a long while ago. They should fit. Once you have dressed please exit through the garden and I will be ready to leave." He laid the pile of clothes down and went out through the double door, leading out to a beauitful garden, with a large spitting fountain in the middle.

Kali sat up and rubbed her eyes, grabbing the clothes and groggily trotted off to the bathroom to change.

Five minutes later she met Thor out in the garden. He walked over to her, looking her up and down.

"I'm glad they fit you." he did admit, they were a little tight, but she also had many more curves than Jane did. She had the perfect child bearing hips that many any womans pants size go up a size or two than what her waist really is. "Are you ready?" Kali nodded and grabbed onto his arm; and they were gone.

The short trip there she continuously thought about escaping once they landed, but something in her mind kept telling her to stay, and see what protection he could offer her.

They landed in a grassy area, just next to a large glass dome and big building.

"Where are we?" she asked, trying to figure it out. Thor began walking, and she tailed close behind.

"Midgard. We're here to see a friend of mine who can help."

And he thought his days with the Avengers were over with.

Kali followed him into the building, where the few people passing by greeted him with a smile and quick hello. After what seemed like miles of concrete floor and glass pane windows, they came through a door that led into what looked like a computer lab; there stood a man who could not be mistaken.

Before Thor or Tony could get a word out, Kali spoke up, stepping forward, her hand extended.

"Tony Stark," she sounded excited. "I didn't know he was going to bring me to the Avengers headquarters. It is a true pleasure to meet you."

Thor seemd to be a little jealous, upset to say the least. She gave Tony a warm welcome the first time they met, but she had yet to even give him some form of gratitude since picking up out of that alley.

"Well thank you, Miss. And you are?" he reached forward and grabbing her hand, placing a small kiss atop it.

"Kali."

"We have bigger problems then you two getting buddy buddy." Thor budded in.

Tony could tell by his face he was not joking. He nodded silently and turned on his heel, walking over to a larger computer. He turned on a program that lit many panels in the room up.

"Well, what's going on? Why are you back?" Stark leaned against a desk, crossing his arms.

There was a lot to be gone over.


	4. Back at Stark Tower

After catching Tony up on all he needed to know, it was time to come up with a game plan.

"A strategy?" As Stark spoke the first sentence in quite a few minutes, Steve walked in. "Cap! Just in time." Steve gaving a welcoming nod to Tony, Thor and the mystery girl.

"Who's this?" he asked kindly, approaching the dark haired tattooed woman.

"Kali!" Stark yelled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She didn't want to admit it, but god damn it, Stark was a brilliant brilliant man and it made her weak in the knees that she was close enough for him to touch her. "And she needs help."

Cap looked a little cofused. "Help, huh?" he rasied an eye brow and took her hand, placing a kiss atop of it also. "Well, anyway we can be assistance to you, we will."

Thor rolled his eyes, ignoring the two horny Avengers infront of him.

"See," Stark began. "She needs help, but there's really nothing we can do."

"Nothing we can do?!" Thor yelled. Kali interupted him, calming the thunder rolling from his voice.

"No, he's right. Until they come to find me and get me, or we know a plan they have, there's nothing we can do. However," her voice wanted to crack, but she held it together. "They are getting closer than ever, stronger than ever. I don't think it will be much longer before they find me again." She looked worried, but no more than usual.

"And when that times comes, I promise we will be there to keep you safe." Steve said to her, smiling.

"Now," Stark started, walking back over to a large computer screen, bringing up a big file. Not a usual business file, it was something to do with a gathering of sorts. "There's a community charity event going on tomorrow evening that all of us; Cap, Natasha, myself, will all be attending. We weren't planning on _you_ returning for God knows how long, but since you're here," he clicked something that added Thors name to the roster. "You're going too."

Thor wanted to object, but Tony got in more words before he could.

"And since you're so kind to do so," he pulled keys out of his pocket, tossing them to Thor. "I'll offer the two of you a place to stay. You can stay in the Penthouse in Stark tower. I use it when the wife and I are fighting usually but it'll serve the two of you well I believe."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." Kali said, leaning forward an inch or so to bow in thanks.

"Such a proper lady. Why are you with the oaf?" Besides technology, the only thing Stark loved more was boiling Thors blood.

Kalis cheeks turned right for a moment. "I'm not _with_ him. It was actually against my will, but long story short,"

"He hit you over the head with the hammer and drug you back to his cave, didn't he?!" Stark joked. Everyone laughed except Thor, who's breathing was noticeably heavier. "Joking, pal." Stark slapped Thors back, that didn't even make him budge. "Go ahead to the penthouse. Kali, I sent a reminder to Josie to pick you up at noon tomorrow. She's the company designer. She'll be taking you to get a dress for the event, and then you'll be dropped off there after meeting with her and Lila, the company cosmotoligist and hair stylist." Stark walked over to another computer, Cap following close behind him. Kali and Thor hadn't made a move. Stark peered up at them. "Go. Get going. Go ahead. Go, now. Go!"

Thor turned on his heel, walking out of the lab, Kali taking larger strides to keep up.

"They were nice." she told him, hoping for a reply since he hadn't talked much.

"The metal man is an annoyance at most." Kali rolled her eyes. _Of course he was_. "He is very smart, but an annoyance." Well, that was kind of a compliment she guessed.

Stark tower was only a few blocks away, a quick walk. After an elevator ride to floor 9, they found the Penthouse with ease. Thor unlocked the door, walking in. The lights turned on automatically and J2, a similar system to Jarvis, greeted them.

"Good afternoon, sir." the computerised voice chimed in. "If you need anything, please just let me know."

"This place is very nice." Kali pointed out, taking in her surroundings. Leather counches, addorned fire place, a modern kitchen equipped with all new appliances. She walked down the hallway and found three doors. Two bedrooms, both copies of another, one in black, the other in grey, and a large bathroom, with a tub nearly as big as the one in Thors chamber, only equipped with jets like a hottub. "Which bedroom to you want?" she asked.

He looked to her, his golden hair falling over his eyes. "It does not matter. I will take the room you least desire." She walked into the room covered in black, turning the light on. Good enough.

She exited, heading back out to the living room and joining Thor on the large leather couch.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her. "I am quite famished." he stood up, walking over to the fridge that was covered in take out menues, help up by silly little magnets.

"I am a little hungry." Kali said as her stomach growled. Thor angrily grabbed all the papers in one throw of his arm, walking back over. He handed them to Kali, all crumpled.

"I wish to eat something with meat." He walked off, going to the bathroom. "I wish to shower. Order the food, I shall return."

Kali fumbled through the menues. Telling her he wanted meat didn't really narrow anything down. Pizza, chinese, mexican, italian? She had a hard time deciding, but she figured Italian was the best choice. She made a quick phone call and ordered two meals. The estimated delivery time was 20 minutes. She waited.

Down the hallway, Thor emerged from a steam filled bathroom nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked into the living room.

"Have you ordered food?" he asked her. Kali looked up, her face red. _God fucking damn it._ She thought to herself. Nothing about this man made her want him, but when he was like that, his chest bare and his muscles glistening with drops of water, she had a hard time containing herself.

"Uh," she fumbled on her words. "Yeah. Yes. I did. It should be here in about 20 minutes." she was having a very difficult time forming sentences. "Are you planning on putting clothes on?"

Thor looked down at himself, confused. "Am I not fully covered?" He looked down below his belt, assuring that he was covered.

Kali shook her head, smiling. "No, you are. You're chest is just naked. I don't walk around with my chest out."

Thor raised a playful eyebrow at her. "But you have breasts, I do not." He sighed. "I shall go clothe myself. Hopefully metal man has something that I can wear." And he walked off down the hallway to the opposite bedroom of Kalis.

While she was waiting, there was a knock on the door and the aroma of pasta. She grabbed money out of her back pocket and went to the door. The delivery man was there, handing her a large bag.

"How much?" she asked.

"No ma'am," he haulted his hands up. "All deliveries to Stark tower are paid for already. Have a nice evening." and he left. Kali shrugged and closed the door, walking into the kitchen area.

She fumbled around in the unfimiliar cabinets, looking for glass plates and silverware. After finding them she emptied the contents onto the plates. Large plates of heaping pasta topped with sauce, cheese and sausage. She sat both plates down on the table, and went to find glasses. She filled them with ice and water and waited for Thor to return.

Like clockwork he came out, in a t-shirt and thin night pants. The shirt clung to his muscles, defining them completely.

"Food's here." Kali said, taking a seat in front of one of the plates. Thor sat next to her, not taking a second before shoving food into his mouth like a savage. Kali was two bites in and his plate was nearly gone.

"What is this?" he asked, finally taking a second to breath and sip water.

"Italian food. It's spaghetti." Thor nodded.

"It is very delicious." he went back to eating the remainder on his plate. Kali still had half a plate full of food when her stomach alerted her she could eat no more. There was an awkward silence as the two sat, and she decided it was a good time to break it.

"I was here, you know." she started. Thor looked to her, confused as to where this was going. "When all the crazy shit happened with your brother. I was in New York then, too."

Thor was surprised that she was in the midst of that battle as well. "I'm glad you are safe, then."

She smiled, chuckling. "I can't die. I was helping. I had a group of people in a basement below one of the plazas, trying to keep them safe. Once everything was cleared I vanished as quick as I came. I saw the crazy publicity all of you were getting. I didn't want that. It was the last thing I needed."she sighed. "Your brother.. He's locked away, right?"

Thor nodded. "Yes, he's in a very secure Asgardian prison where he will stay for the rest of days."

Kali sighed in relief. "You know that wasn't just about him, don't you?" he was confused. "Svartalfheimians aren't the only ones who want me. They've made promises, to all the worlds. Your brother being one of them. They didn't just want this world destroyed. They wanted to make sure I was the only thing left alive, so there was no mistake in finding me." She looked at her feet. This wasn't something she did. She didn't talk to people, she didn't have friends. None of that. "If it weren't for all of you, I don't know what the worlds would be today."

"You are welome, little one." as much as she wanted to scream and yell at him for calling her little one, she was wasting her breath. There was no longer any point.

"I guess that's why I was so partial to Stark. He stopped it all. They were so close to getting what they wanted. I couldn't live myself if they ever did." She grabbed his empty plate and brought it over to the sink, washing it off. "I'm not even sure what I'm capable of."

Thor walked up behind her, gently pulling her hair away from her shoulder to show her tattoo.

"It does not matter."

She breathed deep, spinning around, locking his eyes. "I know you've killed people," he nodded. "But has it ever been an accident? Have you ever murdered beyond your control?"

Thor nodded. "Many times. I myself was not aware of what I was capable for a very long time. I've killed women bedding them."

Kalis face turned red. She didn't need to hear that at all. Instead of showing how she felt embarressed, she chuckled. "Well that's good to know I guess." she looked over at the clock. It was nearly midnight already. "I should be getting to bed. It seems tomorrow will be a long day." she bowed a little, bidding him good night.


	5. Getting All Dolled Up

Kali was having a nightmare once again, one that she couldn't escape from. She never could. No matter how hard she tried she was never able to pull out of them, they were too real.

She was on Svartalfheim, captured. She was in the power vessel, her energy no longer hers to control. They stood around her, watching, laughing. They were going to destroy all of the Nine Worlds, one by one, until nothing was left, maybe not even them.

"It's a great thing she never figured it out." one laughed out.

"Ah," another touched the glass. "she's far too foolish to see the simpliest of solutions. Her energy is only hers, were it to split anywhere, she could be useless. But it is far too late." her smile was evil, and everything went dark. Her body was in pure agony, and she wanted to die; but she could not. No matter how much she screamed and cried no one could help her, not even herself. She was theirs to do as they wish.

"Kali!" a clap of thunder sent her awake, screaming and sweating, arming waving every way possible. Thor was sitting on her bed, trying to hold her arms, to keep her from hitting him or herself by accident. "Kali!" he bellowed again. Her eyes shot open, calming her down to see she was right where she fell asleep. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her eyes, a deep sad shade of purple. She blinked a few times, calming her thoughts and body, her eyes fizzling back out to their emerald shade of green. She retracted her arms out of his grip, wiping them down her face.

Through heavy breathing she responded, "I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." He looked at her worried, and she could tell he didn't believe her. "I promise. What time is it?" She looked around the room for a clock. Finally her eyes fell upon bright red numbers. It was 9 in the morning almost, she might as well get up and shower anyways. "Please, I just want to get up and shower." Thor stood up, moving so she could get up. He exited, heading to his own bedroom.

Kali eneterd the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She turned the water on, as hot as she could take it, letting it run and fill the tub up. She stripped, her clothes falling to the floor beneath her. She unsnapped her bra, letting it fall, and finally her panties, falling to her ankles. She stepped into the tub, slowly sinking down into the water until it was up to her neck.

It was so calm and relaxing. She looked around at the knobs, finding the one that activated the jets. She turned it on, all 10 jets fully blowing water. She sat against one, her back pressed hard to it. It was probably the best massage she had gotten in a long long time.

Then, an idea went through her head. It had been so long, longer than she could remember. It had been far over 100 years since she had been with a man, and probably at least 3 months since she had even pleasured herself, but this seemed like a good opportunity.

She spun around, grabbing the sides of the tub, adjusting the jet to her most private area. She bit her lip as she felt the water brush agaisnt her womanhood. Slowly, she laid back, spreading her legs, flinching as the water hit her more and more. Finally, she was all the way back, her legs spread and hanging over the sides of the tub, the jets working their magic. She floated in the water, letting pure pleasure take over her body.

Thor, now dressed for the day, decided to find something to eat for breakfast. Before ordering something, he figured he could ask Kali if she was also hungry. He walked down the hallway, placing a knock of the bathroom door. When she didn't answer, he cracked it, his eyes widening. He saw her there, in all of her glory.

Her small body flexing, one hand grabbing and rubbing her breast. She bit her bottom lip, moving back and forth, bringing her womanhood closer and further away from the jet, small moans escaping her mouth.

Thor stepped out, quietly shutting the door behind him. He felt a lump in a throat and an even bigger one forming below his belt. He had so much pent up sexual frustration and no one to take it out on. It was his plan to relieve it all once he had returned to Asgard, but Kali got in the way of those plans. He was just going to have bite the bullet on this one and wait once again.

He just decided it would be best if he was on his way, to meet up with Stark and Steve before the nights festivities and before he had to face her. Quietly, he exited the penthouse, leaving the key on the kitchen counter and locking the door behind him.

After finally reaching her climax and her body fully released and pleasured, she hurried through her bath, washing and conditioning her hair, shaving as quick as she could and rinsing her body. By the time she got out it was nearly noon. She hurried to get dressed in something simple; a tank top and shorts.

At exactly 12 o'clock a knock came on the door. Kali grabbed the keys and answered, a woman standing there.

"Kali, I presume?" she said, smiling. Kali nodded.

"You must be Josie." the red headed woman nodded, smiling back. Kali followed her out of Stark tower, and into a large SUV. The two headed to the design shop, where she would find something lovely for the young woman to wear.

After a quick 15-minute-drive, they were there. They enetered the large store, full of gowns and suits and all the finishings. They headed into the back, a private area.

"Now," Josie began. "I have a few things picked out based on what Mr. Stark told me. You can try them on in that dressing room." she pointed to a large ivory door. "All 4 of them are in there. I believe they are all beautiful equally, but please, pick the one you like best." Kali nodded and headed into the room, trying on dresses.

The first was too large, too much tool. And not to mention, red was not her color. The second was far too skin tight and came up like a turtle neck, making it hard to breath. The third one she didn't even bother, because white did not look good on her in the least bit. However, the 4th and final dress? It was absolutely perfect. She slipped it on, it hugging every curve in just the right places, even having a cut off shoulder to allow her tattoo to be shown. The right side had a slit that traveled all the way up her thigh. It was of dark shades of purple, with grey in-line finish. Kali walked out, smiling at Josie.

"This is the one." Josie smiled back, handing her a pair grey heals.

"Stark told me this would be the one you chose, so I had the shoes ready. If you'd like to change out of it, I'll get it bagged up and then Lila will be here shortly to pick you up for hair and make-up." Kali nodded and went back in, changing back to her tank-top and shorts.

A short 20 minutes later Josie came back with the dress in a bag, and shoes in hand. She handed it to a blonde woman who came walking up.

"Are you ready, miss?" The woman asked. Assuming this was Lila, Kali nodded and followed her outside to another SUV. This drive was a little longer.

"I apologize for the long drive, miss." The woman told her. "It just much easier to go to my personal studio since it's so close to the villa where the event is." She explained.

"It's okay. It's not like I have anywhere to go until 5 anyways." she chuckled. Lila smiled at her and continued driving.

It nearly 3 when they arrived, rushing inside. Lila got her in the chair and began working her magic.

It was going on 4:30 and Lila had just finished, spinning the chair around to face the mirror. It had been so very long since Kali had been done up so well. Her foundation was flawless, her blush a light brown/purple color. Her lips were dark, lined with a soft tan. Her eyes, dark also, smokey and full of life with winged eye liner coming off of them. She was glad Lila decided to have her hair down, she liked it no other way. It was different, pin straight and about two extra inches long from all the curls being unkinked. She had a small jewel piece pinned, holding her bangs perfectly swept to the side. Even she couldn't believe how stunning she looked.

"Thank you so much." was all she could get out. And she sincerely meant it. She hadn't fealt so beautiful in such a long time.

Lila smiled. "Thank you miss, but your limo is here so you need to go put your gown on and get going." Kali nodded, standing up and heading for the bathroom Lila directed her to. Once the dress and shoes were on she couldn't help but let a small tear fall down her face, quickly wiping it away before it could ruin any of her make-up. She quickly exited, heading for the main entrance where a large black limo was waiting for her. A man in a suit opened the door for her and she slid in.

The ride to the villa was a mere 10 minutes, if that. The limo stopped and the man opened the door up, letting her step out. There were a few people outside, yelling and cheering as guests entered. She found her way inside, trying to find a fimiliar face through the crowds of people.

"Kali!" a female voice yelled. "Over here!"


	6. Dinner and Drinks

She wasn't sure who the woman was, so she was cautious as she followed it. A red head greeted her with a smile.

"Don't worry. I'm Natasha, I'm part of the team. They told me you'd be here soon, and being that they're me, none of them would have went to find you. Don't need you weren't wandering like a lost puppy." Kali sighed in relief as she followed Natasha through a dense crowd of people. "I love the dress by the way." she whispered. _So do I._ Kali thought.

They came to a group of fimiliar faces; Steve, Stark, Clint, and of course, Thor.

They all looked dashing but she couldn't seem to take her eyes off Thor. His hair was pulled up in a tight pony tail, slick. The one thing about him that caught her eye most was his suit matched her dress to every thread; dark purple, and his undershirt grey, with a mathing purple tie, all the way down to his grey shoes.

"Hey guys," Natasha said, coming in to join them. "I found her." They all turned around to look at the girl.

If they didn't know better, they would have never thought it was the same girl they met the day before.

"You look wonderful." Stark said. "I see my girls did a wonderful job." Just as the comment escaped, a beautiful tall blonde walked up, wrapping her arms around him. "Just in time, darling. This is Kali, she's a, uhm friend of Thor's." His wife smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you." she said. Kali was over taken by how beautiful the woman was. She knew Tony Starks wife would be gorgeous, but never did she imagine that gorgeous. "Listen, I hate to steal him away but I need him in the kitchen with the waitstaff for a few moments." And the two exited.

"You look very nice." Thor commented, trying not to make eye contact. Kali smirked at him.

"You do as well. It seems to be they made us match." she motioned to her dress and his suit. She hadn't gotten a full look at her and when he finally did, he wished he hadn't. She was completely stunning, from head to toe. Everything about her was perfect. It made him want to sweat; add that to the visual he got this morning and this God was a mortal.

"Would you like to dance?" Steve asked, breaking the stare Thor was giving her. Kali nodded, gesturing out her hand. Steve swept her off to the dance floor, swaying her around.

"So have you always lived here? On Earth?" he asked.

She nodded. "Mostly. I've had pop ins that were quick; I was only really there when my mother was executed."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stir up old feelings." he felt bad, he knew how that was; having to bring up memories and feelings you just wish you could forget.

She shook her head. "No, don't be. It's been over 700 years. My mother would have passed from natural causes long long ago. It was a privelage to have her for as long as I did."

"700 years?" he questioned. That was a detail they had left out. "How old are you exactly?"

"742, I'll be 743 in August." his eyes widened at her answer.

"Well, uh, you look very good for being that old." She giggled again. "That didn't offend you, did it?"

"Of course not. I may be centuries old, but I'm stuck in the body of a 21-year-old. Once my body hit full maturity I stopped aging. Both a blessing and curse, I suppose."

"Nothing but a blessing to those around you." he commented. He broke away from their dance, kissing her hand. "It's almost time for dinner. If we don't go sit on time Tony's gonna get pissy, and no one likes him like that."

"I thought that was Dr. Banner?" she joked, walking off with him.

They found the large table, where cards were placed on plates, designating their seating. She found hers, right between Thor and Natasha. She went to sit down, but Thor grabbed her seat for her. She looked to him, nodding in thanks and sat down, him pushing the chair back in under her. He took his own seat next to her, settling in.

"You left in a hurry this morning." she whispered, taking a sip of the wien infront of her. Her nose crinkled. "Is this grape juice?" she asked, changing the subject herself.

Thor looked at her. "It is wine. Not as strong as you are used to?" he asked, feeling the same way.

She shrugged. "I haven't had a drink of alcohol in 100 years. I'm not sure what strong is, but this isn't it." she sipped it again for assurnace. _It's grape juice._ She decided.

"That shall change tonight. We will drink after the feast!" he decided.

Finally, after sitting for over 10 miutes Stark and his wife came out, the waitstaff following behind with trays full of food, sitting plates down individually to everyone at the table.

"To start off," Tony began, clinging his glass. "I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. This year, like all others, has had a great turn out. The second thing, we raised 1.7 million for the participating charities, that's .4 million more than last year!" every cheered. "Now, eat, drink, be marry and all that stuff." He sat down next to his smiling wife, beginning to eat the chicken infront of him.

It was going on 8 o'clock when dinner and dessert were finished, and guests were starting to leave. There were few left, and they were all circling the bar, conversating.

"Steve," Thor called to his friend, using the hand that held his drink to motion him over. Kali sat at the bar, just watching eveyrone interact. "Fancy a drinking game?" he asked. Steve raised an eye brow.

"I may not be a God, but my liver is close enough to one. Are you sure it's a challenge you wanna lose?"

Thor laughed, his bellow nearly shaking the room. "Mortal, prepare to great your maker at the entrance to your Heaven."

Kali thought this would be interesting. She was not a God, but she was not a Mortal. Maybe a drinking game was what she needed to loosen up.

"Uhm, can I play." she peeped up, walking over to them. They both looked at her, wanting to laugh, but holding it in.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Steve questioned. Kali's face tightented.

"Just pour the third fucking round and we'll see who can and cannot keep up." Both men shut up and shrugged, doing as instructed. The game was shelves. The bartender would pour every liquor from the top shelf into a glass, and line them up in three different sets, for each person playing. The first person to quit, vomit, or pass out, loses.

All three had ease finishing the top shelf; 12 one ounce shots of the finest liquors.

Steve, his temperature warming up, took off his suit jacket. Thor did the same.

Kali quickly threw her hair up into a lose bun, keeping it out of the way of the liquor.

Round 2 was the middle shelf; 15 c-grade alcohols, mostly flavored vodkas.

Thor has ease finishing, as did Kali. By the 8th shot Steve needed a few seconds in between everyone he took.

"This is awful liquor." he commented on the cheap taste.

"Here," Thor pulled out a small silver flask from his shirt pocket. "We won't bother with the rest." he poured out three shots of the clear liquor. "Whoever shall take this without vomitting or passing out, wins." He had this win in his pocket. He passed one to Steve and one to Kali.

"On three?" Steve questioned. The other two nodded. "One, two, three." The drink was thrown back, and so was Steve. He hit the floor behind him, mumbling.

Thor looked over in triumph. "Now we see who the champion is." He smirked

"Excuse me?" Kali spoke up, setting down her empty shot glass. She didn't want to vomit or pass out put she was hot, and her head was fuzzy, vision a little overlapping.

"How are you standing?" he asked looking at the small girl. He still had a pint of beer infront of him that he quickly downed. He would be lying if he said he wasn't at all drunk, but he could still function.

"I don't know, I'm not Cap." she giggled, letting out a hicup afterwards. Thor couldn't help but chuckle at her joke, and the cute little noise her diaphram made. He looked back over to Cap who was asleep on the floor, snoring. Stark would surely clean him up later that night or in the morning.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked, grabbing his jacket. Kali nodded, standing up, grabbing the bar to compose herself. She slipped her heals off so it was easier to walk. The two headed to the door, where her limo was still parked outside. The limo driver opened the door for the two and the got in.

"Look!" she exclaimed, opening the mini fridge. "There's more alcohol." she pulled out a bottle of Patron tequila, a container of sliced limes and two double shot shot glasses. "Do you need these?" she held up the limes. He shook his head. She tossed them to the side and came back to sit next to him, pulling the cork out of the bottle and pouring two shots for the each of them.

"Cheers." she said, clinging her glass against his. They took the shots, Kali flinching at the burning sensation. "This is very good." Thor grabbed the bottle and poured another. Kali held her glass out and he poured her another, too. They downed the shot and Kali dropped her glass on the floor. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked at him, up and down. She looked like a ravenous animal. She bit her lip before lunging forward onto his lap and pushing her lips onto his.

He was surpised at first, but in second his hands were on her sides, traveling up and down. After what he saw her doing this morning, it was no doubt he wanted her. He craved her like an addict craved a needle.

She slyly slipped her tongue inside of his mouth, and he fought her back, seeing who could become dominate. She reached behind him, yanking on the hair tie, letting his hair fall down around his face. She deepened the kiss, pushing her body hard against his.

If it weren't for the limo coming to a stop, they wouldn't have either. The two scrambled off of each other before the driver could open the door. The two quickly got out of the vehicle, bidding the driver a good night and hurrying inside to the elevator. It seemed to be the longest 9 floor ride of their life.

Finally, it dinged and opened and the two rushed out to the penthouse door fumbling to unlock it. Once they were in and the door closed, it was over; or, just beginning.


	7. BangBang Bang BangBang

Thor took complete control, like the God he was, shoving her against the wall with a loud _bang!_ He kissed her, holding her face tight in his large hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he reached down, grabbing the back of her thighs to pick her up around his waist. Never breaking the kiss, he carried her to his bedroom, laying her down on the bed.

He hovered over her, trailing off from her mouth to kiss her jaw, and then her neck, summoning small moans from her throat. That sound drove him crazy. He sat up for a moment, ripping the buttons off his shirt and sliding it off. Bending back down he began to kiss her neck again, biting and sucking on the tender patches of skin as he did so. She moaned with each suckle on her skin, her fingers finding their way into his golden locks.

After a few moments she spoke up. "Stop for a second." he did so, though he did not want to. He leaned up off of her and she sat up, pulling the bottom of her dress up and the entire article off of her body. She was in nothing but a black lace bra with matching panties. God, she was gorgeous. She had the body of a Goddess and he wanted nothing more than to ravish it; destroy it.

She wrapped her arms back around his neck, pulling her back down with him, kissing him hard again. Slowly she reached down, finding the hook of his belt, slyly undoing it with one hand and pulling it off of his pants. She tossed it to the floor and began working on the zipper and button. It was becoming hard to do so that with every movement of her hand she could feel his hard member. She could feel her own center growing hotter and wetter with each passing second. Finally, the button was undone and the zipper came down with ease.

Quickly, he leaned up and pushed them down, pulling them completely off and tossing them to the side of the bed. Slowly he started to trail kisses down Kali's body; her neck, to her throat, then between her breats. He reached around and in one movement her bra was undone and off, her large breasts popping out, pink nipples peaked like little mountains.

He kissed the side of her breast, slowly moving until her nipple was in his mouth, his tongue washing over it and making tiny circles. She moaned and flinched under the power of his tongue; her thighs were wet at this point, she was sure of it. With his free hand he massaged the other breast, rubbing it and catching her nipple between his fingers, pinching it slightly, making her moan more.

He trailed more kisses down her stomach, getting to her belly button he paused, smriking. She was breathing so heavy, little moans escaping with every exhale.

"I saw you this morning." he told her outright. She caught her breath and her face turned red. "Do not be embarressed." he assured her. "I saw you this morning, but I would like you know I believe I can do a better job than anything in that batheing tub can." He looked at the silky lace of her panty line and grabbed it, yanking them down. She was completely bare, and he loved that.

He could see her slit glisening with juice. She bit her lip as he looked her pussy over like it was a rare cooked steak and he hadn't eaten in days. He took a single digit and ran it across her slit, soaking it. She flinched, whined the sexiest whine he had ever heard. He couldn't help but groan at how much wetness stuck to him. He popped the finger in his mouth, tasting her sweetness.

"I'm going to devour you." he growled at her. She arched her head back. Even his velvet voice made her head spin. She took her hands and opened the lips of her womenhood to show her beautiful pink in her glistening wet glory. He licked his lips, diving into her, tongue first. He lapped her like a kitten at milk, tasting every drop of sweetness she had to offer. He had barely begun and her hands were in fists, gripping the covers.

He swirled around, licking her entrance and leasing it with his tongue, pushing it in and out wildly.

"Fuck," she murmerd breathlessly. He smirked at his efforts, moving up to her most sensitive spot. He knew he had found her clitoris when she jumped, moaning. Her hands found his head, lacing all 10 fingers through his thick mane. He made circles with his tongue, flicking it up and down. With each movement and swirl she flinched and moaned, pulling on his hair more. He pulled the little button into his mouth, suckling on it ever so gently, driving her wild.

"Fuck!" she screamed, her breathing becoming more heavy. He was doing an excellent job and knew he was on the right track. His pace became quicker, flicking faster, sucking faster. She breathed heavier and heavier, the grip on his hair becoming tighter and tighter, shoving his face down harder. "I'm gonna cum." she queezed out. He could feel her legs tightening around his face.

"Come for the God." he commanded her, diving back in to assure she did. With a final flick she exploded, squirting sweet juicy liquid all over his face and beard. _By Gods_ he was hard as a rock and so turned on. He came up to her, face dripping of her juice. She bit her lip, leaning up to kiss him, to taste herself. She cleaned him of her own juices and forced him down onto his back, taking complete control this time.

She was now the one placing kisses along his jaw and neck, suckling on his jugler. His hands found their way up her sides to her bouncing breasts, massaging and squeezing. He needed release so bad. He wasn't sure he could take the torture much longer.

Slowly she made her way to his boxers, his long thick member sticking straight up. She was terrified, she wouldn't lie. At this point she was basically a virgin again. She kept her relationships minimul for not only her safety, but that of everyone else. She pulled them off, looking at his God like member in all of its sweet sweet glory. It was easily over 9 inches, thick as a bottle and so veiny. She kissed the tip, sending chills through his body.

She teased him, flicking it with her tongue, slowly bringing the tip into her mouth where she made a whirlpool around it. He grunted, grabbing the back of her head with force. She wasn't sure she could fit it all down her throat, but she would try. Slowly, inch by inch, she devored his cock, bouncing her head up and down on it, causing grunts everytime she did so.

It was a grooling ten minutes of mouth fucking before she decided it just wasn't enough. She came up, looking him in the face. He smirked at her, showing his toothy whites, quickly flipping her over and pinning her arms beside her. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Be gentle," she begged. "It has been such a very long time. It's almost as if I haven't been with a man."

He looked at her, bring a hand up to caress her face. "But tonight, you lay with a God." He pressed his lips back down to hers, taking time to make her fee comfortable. She pulled him close, spreading her legs for him. Slowly, he pressed the tip of his member to her small opening. He was very much regretting not fucking her with his fingers to survery the land he was about to control.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She sexily bit her lip and nodded. With one full trust he entered her completely. She grimced, her nails digging into his back and her teeth digging into his shoulder. It was the first time he had felt as though his cock was being choked. He stayed still for a moment to let it adjust before pumping in and out a few times. Finally her cries turned into moans and once her hips met his rhythm, he let go. Pumping harder and faster into her, she screamed in pure pleasure. He grabbed the head board, pushing into her harder. Using his free hand he lifted her leg into the air, allowing more of his member to push into her. She moaned and groaned, screams in between, everytime he came deeper into her.

"Fuck me." she screamed. He pushed harder, still not wanting to hurt her. She was not Asgardian or a Goddess, and he still didn't know what could and could not hurt her. She groaned, biting her teeth. "I said _fuck me!"_ She growled at him. "Fuck me like the God you are." It set him off. With a thrash he fucked her as hard as he could, the entire room nearly shaking from force. She screamed and flinched, feeling herself getting so close to climax she could taste it. "I'm gonna cum." She screamed, wrapping her legs around him. He groaned as he felt her walls tighten and fluid leak around his cock. Her body started shaking and she started mummering a new language he had never heard. Within seconds he found his release, filling her up, grunting in climax. He collapsed next to her, both of them breathless. Within minutes they were both asleep, Thor holding her tight in his muscular arms.


	8. Let It Be

In was still in the early hours of the night, around 4am, when Kali awoke, realizing what had happened. Ashamed of herself and her actions, she gently climbed out of his bed, and crept down the hallway to her own. She sank into the mattress, covering her face with her hands, sighing.

"Fuck." she murmered to herself, rolling over and trying to sleep.

Her efforts were found uselss as the sun started to rise at 6. She climbed out of the bed, slipping clothes on and heading into the kitchen. She made a pot of coffee and a bagel. She sat down, twittling her thumbs, thinking of what she could possibly say to him once he woke up.

Her time was cut short when she heard stirring from down the hall. Out came Thor, comletely in the nude.

"Good morning," he smirked at her. "Listen, last night-"

"Was a mistake. We shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry. I apologize for my foolish actions. I just hope we can forget it." she didn't even make eye contact with him, and it was probably best she didn't, or she would have been able to see how much she had hurt him. He turned around without a word, heading back into his room. That's not at all what he wanted to say to her. That's not at all how he felt. But now, he knew he had never felt this hard pit in his stomach, this darkness. He would have to brush it off, it's all he could do.

Kali didn't even finish her food. Taking no time at all, she grabbed the keys and ran out, heading to the Avengers head quarters to get a start on something for the day.

Thor arrived at the head quarters nearly two hours after Kali had. He found her in Starks lab, seeming to have quite a good time going tests with him.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, walking up to Tony and the girl.

"Well," Tony selected a program on his iPad, opening a few files. It opened a large screen with different formulas and pictures. "Kali came here to discuss what powers she posesses, and just how strong they are and to what extent. We've just been doing a few basic tests to figure out how far we can go."

Thro nodded once, then turned to Kali. She wasn't even looking at him, she didn't even acknowledge he had entered the room. She was generating some type of purple smoke and light from her hands, focusing it. Her eyes were a light purple, popping with white bursts like neurons firing. She drifted it towards a piece of faux grass that was laid in a wooden box, the smoke settling to the ground, drifting away slowly. In its place stood a small flower, bright blue petals and a sunny yellow middle.

"Very nice. You can a lot of stuff, Kal. Mind control, mind reading, you can control elements of earth and water, you can create heat. This is great, this is progress." His face was lit up, almost as if she was his newest experiment; well, suppose she was his newest experiment.

"Thank you," she said, stepping down from the slight platform she was in, already heading towards the door. "I'm gonna run and go get some coffee. Would you like anything?" she asked Stark. Before he finished shaking his head no she was out of sight.

Tony could tell that there was definitely something on Thors mind: the way his brow was fixed and straight, his entire body was tensed and the tips of his ears were red. Stark had been a married man for quite some time and knew what all those signs met.

"Something more goin' on with you two?" he walked near Thor, leaning back against a table.

The God of Thunder walked away, not saying a word. He stomped to the other side of the room, looking at the platfor area Kali was previously in.

"Listen, you don't have to tell me. I've been married for a damn long time, I know the signs. She's quet and avoiding you, and you're mad. I'm not very dumb, you know." He walked towards the door. "She'll talk to you eventually. Maybe in a day or two, maybe 200 years. Who knows." And he left.

Thor sighed, and slammed his fist down onto a table. He wasn't mad at her, he didn't even believe she was mad at him; they were both mad at themselves.

Neither of them should have crippled under the situation, no matter what substances influence they were under. He was a God, and she was close enough to one at least to him she was. They should have known better. In those situations you don't let your passion take the reigns from you; you keep your brain in control and surpress everything else.

He needed to get his mind off of it before his emotions became even stronger. He stormed out of the lab, down to the first floor. He figured he could blow off some sort of steam in the training room, maybe even with Cap if he was there.

Kali and Stark spent the majority of what was left of the day at his lab, Thor not making another appearance.

"This is amazing," he was at his computer moving files and checking charts. "You're literally generating a force field, a very strong one." he watched as her energy levels went up by the minute. "It's like you're growing it like a flower, every second." He was impressed. She cut off her power, her eye color fading along with her enery levels.

"Thank you so much for everything today, Mr. Stark." she stepped off the platroom for the final time that day.

"It's not a problem. Truly, thank you. Your powers are amazing, and what I'm learning from them is even more amazing. I'm excited to see how far we can get with them; to find out how strong you really are."

Kali let a soft smile line her lips, thankful for him. He was helping her more than he could ever understand, and she needed that to protect herself. There were doing what they promised; keeping her safe by helping her get stronger.

"I'll, uhm, I'll be back tomorrow some time in the morning? I mean, it that's okay with you. If you have other thin-" He cut her sentence short.

"Non sense. Be here around 10 and we'll pick up right where we left off. I'm excited to see where we can go with this."

She nodded to him, exiting the lab. She sighed, realizing she was going back to he penthouse she was currently sharing with Thor.

She arrived to a dark quiet living quarters. She sighed in relief, seeing that she had beat him there. She went straight back to her bedroom, where she changed quickly into night clothes.

She laid on the bed for a few minutes, racking her mind. It wasn't right to avoid this like she had that morning. She moaned and groaned at her brain, trying to fight off every thought that came up. But she couldn't. She sat up, wanting to kick herself in the ass. It was better if she just took this head on. As if right on que, she heard the main door to the penthouse open. She reluctantly climbed out of her bed and headed into the living room, dressed in a loose fitting black v-neck and red and black plaid printed shorts.

Entering she saw him, tossing a bag onto the couch. He didn't say a word to her, or even acknowledge her, much like she did to him earlier that day.

"He-" she couldn't even get out a single word. She watched him walk right past her, pulling his shirt off over his head and tossing it onto the floor. He continued walking towards his bedroom door, still refusing to accept her existance at the time.

Kali sighed, bending down to pick up his dirty shirt. She walked it down to the bathroom, tossing it into the dirty clothes hamper. She heard his bedroom door open and close once more, and she exited, taking no time opening her mouth this time.

"Thor!" she called out, making him stop his stomping feet and turn around to face her. She wasn't expecting him to actually listen, so she was taken back for a moment, trying to find words to say. He stared at her, his expression something other than anger, and his eyes and brows softened now. "We should talk about last night."

He shrugged. "What about it? You made yourself very clear this morning on your, _our_ , thoughts over the matter." he turned back around, walking into the living room. Kali quickly followed him out.

"No." she said, flat. He stopped at the kitchen counter, leaning over it to listen to her. "I was in the wrong to say what I did this morning; to speak to you how I did." she looked down at her feet. Was she really doing this?

He was still silent, waiting for her to speak more. To him, she had much more to say.

"I am sorry," she started, looking back up at him. "I just didn't want this to happen. We both know what happens when you let your emotions out-weigh your logical thoughts. Things go wrong, they get cloudy. It was a foolish decision." She was even more disappointed with herself as she talked. "I don't know how you feel about this, but-"

"That is true." he spoke, and his voice hit her like lightning through her entire body. "You do not know how I feel about this. Although it is close to how you feel, it is different." he leaned off the counter, walking over closer to her.

She was gorgeous the night of the fundraiser, but he looked at her, breathing her energy in, still not believing how he didn't see it before. She was perfect in every way. Her face, clear of make-up. Just her sunkissed skin and pink tinted cheeks. Her eyes were so soft and warm, whether glowing purple or shining like emeralds. Her small frame looked so fragile to him, and he loved that. Her thick curly hair framed her hair so perfectly, and stray curls fell in just the right places.

He came within two-feet of her.

"I know neither of us should have let that night happen. We should have kept our thoughts steady, not let these dreaded emotions flood them out, but we did not. It did happen," she looked at the ground again, disappointment flooding over her. He grabbed one of her small hands and wrapped his own around it. "and I enjoyed every second of it. I can not say exactly what it is that draws my blood to yours, but something does and I can not fight it. It is like a drug that I breath anytime I am in a room with you. Addictive," he grabbed her other hand and she looked up at him. God fucking damn it, his eyes. They pierced her harder than anything she'd felt in her life thus far. "Satisfying, dangerous, marvelous. It is like I can drink from you for eternity and never be full. I do not know what this is and what it will be, but I care for you; I do." He pulled her closer to him, still grasping her hands between them, staring down at the small girl. "I want to protect you, keep you safe. I want you to be well and taken care of. I care for you, Kali. I've only ever cared for one other woman, a mortal." she gave him an odd look, questioning his sanity for falling for a complete mortal. "But even then, I did not feel like this. We need to work together and keep you as safe as possible. I could not live with myself.." he trailed off, just looking at her. Her eyes were glassy, vulnerable.

He couldn't look at her for another minute. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. It was nothing like the first night they spent together. It wasn't rough, or sloppy. It was soft, and sweet, and warm. At first she found her body reluctant, but within seconds she gave in, kissing him back.

He pulled off of her a few seconds later.

"We can forget the events of that night," he told her, referring to all the naughty, dirty, sweaty things they did. "But I will not forget my feelings that night, or how they stand now."

He was right, and she hated that. They could pretend that they never had any type of intimate interaction, but that wouldn't change those deep down set emotions. Nothing would change that, and neither of them could truly figure out why.

"I don't want to forget." she whispered to him, raising a soft hand up to his cheek. "I do not want to forget how I felt and how I feel now, but I think it is best if we muffle them as much as we can." She just meant that things couldn't be normal for them; it was impossible. It couldn't be like Stark; Kali would never be Thors gorgeous wife, he would never show her off. He would never brag about her to every person he came across, and she couldn't walk around with him, alerting others with harsh glares that he was hers, and hers only.

"I understand." he told her, turning to kiss her hand that lay on his cheek. "This is the only place I have that will know my emotions, I promise you that. For your safety and everyone elses, here, Asgard. All of the nine worlds." She let her hands drop off of his face and down to her sides.

"Would you like to join me in my bed tonight?" she asked, the sandman beginning to work his magic on her. She had a long day training with Stark and knew tomorrow would be even longer.

Thor nodded, grabbing her hand and following her into the grey bedroom. The two fit comfrotably in the bed, wrapping their bodies around each other.

They lay, face to face, still awake.

"I am very sorry." Kali said one last time. Thor let out a small chuckle. "What?" she snapped at him.

"Nothing, you are just.." he couldn't even put it into words. "You are yourself, Kali, and there is nothing more beautiful and interesting than that. I am looking forward to seeing what you are capable of, and what we are capable of together."

She smiled softly at him, her eyes falling down little bit by little bit.

"Goodnight, Thor."

"Goodnight, little one." And for the first time, she wasn't mad at the protective phrase he used towards her.


	9. Announcement

**Hello my sweet and love followers and readers! This is a quick announcement to let you all know I will be on hiatus for a brief moment in time. Jay and I brought our baby girl home yesterday, so we are adjusting to being new parents. Wish us luck with our first run at being parents.**

 **I do have a few chapter pre-written for Forever and Never and Heading Out to The West Coast than I can and will post on my down time before I go back to writing.**

 **Novalee Skye is the most perfect little human being ever, and I will be posting a photo of her soon. I'll try to return as soon as I can, love all of you!**

 **-Arri**


	10. Two Best Friends

It had been nearly two months since the night the God of Thunder and the petite Dark Elf spent together. Things were as normal as they could be since their talk. They kept their true emotions at bay until they were alone, and got along very well with each other and everyone who was part of the team.

Kalis powers were getting stronger by the day, and she was learning more about them herself. Her biggest accomplisment to date was making a force field large enough to protect the entire Avengers headquarters, tied for first with summoning rocks from the ground below her, 4 stone towers over fifty-feet high.

She had grown closer with the team, and she was enjoying the stability. It was nice to stay in one place at a time for a decent period of time, with the same people. Her and Natasha had become very close, and spent extra hours of the day with hand to hand combat and stealth. They wanted to be prepared when the Elves came after her the next time. They all knew it was odd for them to lay low so long; they were planning something, and it was something big.

It was a tyical day at the headquarters, Kali training with Stark, Cap and Thor training the newest members of their team, and Natasha.. Well, as much as she hated to admit it, she was still on the hunt for Dr. Banner. No one had heard from him since he ended her call and stayed in stealth mode. She was broken over it, and she was going to do everything and anything she could to get him back.

"I know," Stark started as the team joined the room. "As much as we hate suit and tie events, we have another one coming up." He opened an e-file invite on his large computer screen. "It's for an art gallary. They'd like us all there, and to graciously pay the six-hundred dollar a plate fee which they will kindly donate to charity. Josie had already been informed and is planning our suits out, as well as the ladies dresses. It's tomorrow evening and I expect to see all of you there." there were a few groans from the men, but Natasha and Kali actually enjoyed those events. No matter how badass those women may be, they still loved getting dolled up and wearing expensive dresses and shoes.

Kali was on her way out for the night, heading to her temporary home to get some sweet crank-laced love from Thor. Natasha caught her before she walked out of eye-shot.

"Hey!" she ran over. Kali turned around just as Nat came within range of her. "Do you have plans tonight?"

Kali thought for a second. By all means, she did have plans every night. The last few nights consited of ravenous kissing and touching as soon as the couple had walked through the door, but none of them knew that. She didn't, she decided. Kali shook her head. "Did you have something in mind?"

"I thought maybe we could grab a few drinks or something. Just feeling frisky tonight I guess." Kali smiled at her.

"That sounds great. Do you wanna stop by the penthouse and get me around 7:30?" Natasha agreed, running off back into the headquarters building.

Thor had arrived only 30 minutes after Kali had, nearly 6:30 now.

"Where are you, little one?" he joked, shutting the door behind him.

Oh, if only he could harvest her power to read minds, because he would know what she was up to.

"I'm in the bedroom." she yelled, her voice softer than usual. He walked down the hallway to her cracked door and slowly pushed it open, only to get a lump in his throat, as well as below his waist.

Kali was laying on the bed, face down, stomach and spine angled, voluptuous ass pointed to the stars. Her body addorned in cherry red lace lingerie. Her breast pushed up against the padding, nearly pressing against her chin. Her sweet bottom cheeks out, lace running through her center and around her hips. Her hair was down, shining and curls bouncing everywhere.

"What?" she looked at him with eyes of a kitten. "Cat got your tongue?" she seductively bit her bottom lip, looking right at him. It a quick movement he jumped onto the bed, causing a loud crash.

Kali was rolled over onto her back and underneat him, hands pinned by his larger ones and lips completely dominated. He was like a ravenous animal. Breathing her sent in made his head spin, he felt like he would be high for weeks.

"God," he groaned out, pressing his lips to her collar bone. She moaned under his lips, the sticky hot lingering on her skin. "I am having a hard time controlling myself with you anymore." he nipped at her skin, causing a small weep to excape her throat. He left the site red with small teeth marks.

He continued kissing her as she tilted her head close to his ear.

"Then don't." That was all he needed to hear from her. After two long months she gave him the permission he needed and they didn't have to go on pretending nothing ever happened. She told him to lose control, and he was about to more than ever.

As much as she wanted to keep the lingerie she spent $60 on, it was long gone in seconds, ripped to pieces. She lay on the bed, completely naked, breasts pressed against her chin. He breathed her in, not taking a single moment. He was trying to be sensual, he wasn't trying to be kind, or sweet. He was planning on fucking her, and only fucking her.

He drove into her, her back arching, her nails digging into his back, and her mouth hissing. It hurt, it hurt very bad. His memeber wasn't even close to average; after all, he was a God.

He took no time finding a fast and hard rhythm, shaking the bed and erupting screams from Kalis small frame.

"Flip me over," she deamned through gritted teeth. Taking not a moment, he flipped her over onto her stomach, her body automatically brought into position, face slammed down into the pillow by Thor's pressing hands, ass straight in the air, his over free handle clasping it.

He pumped into her harder and fast, her moans being muffled into the bed. Her ass cheeks bounced up and down, radiating vibrations onto his shaft. He wanted to explode, but his body wasn't even close yet.

10 minutes in and Kali was screaming bloody murder. She had came twice and the sheetz were soaked, as well as Thor himself.

He flipped her back over onto her back, throwing her legs in the air and over his shoulders. He pressed into her hard, using the headboard to pull himself into her. She gritted her teeth and yelled and screamed, not able to feel her nerve endings any longer. She body was shaking, and her vore walls wrapped tight around Thors cock. He couldn't take it any longer, he pushed into her as deep and as hard as he could, filling her core completely with his white juices. He collapsed on top of her, breathless.

And then, there was a knock on the door.

Kali struggled to push him off of her to jump up, but he kindly rolled to the side.

"What is going on?" he asked, watching her as she hurried around her room, butt-naked.

"Natasha." she was all she got out grabbing clothes from drawers and throwing them on.

"Do you have plans with her?" He seemed to sound upset, like he wanted to spent time with her instead of Natsha stealing it all away.

Kali threw on a half-jacket and her outfit was done, just needed shoes. She bent down in front of her closet and grabbed a pair of black leather short-cut boots. She stumbled over to the bed again, trying to slip the boots on at the same time.

She placed a sloppy and passionate kiss to Thors lips, pulling away and running marathon speed out the room.

"See you later!" she yelled, the next sound the door slamming behind her.

Thor collapsed back into the bed, sighing. _By Gods,_ this girl was amazing and drove him more than wild.

Nat and Kali arrived at one of hte local bars, finding seats and ordering drinks.

"You seriously drink whiskey on the rocks?" Nat asked her, pinning her nose up at the idea. She took a sip of her vodka and sours and sat it down on the bar.

Kali shrugged. "Much like Thor, my tolerance is incredible. I can taste more various flavors and grains in alcohol than mortals can, so it's much more enjoyable alone." She sipped her Wild Turkey, the ice cubes pressing cold against her lips.

"So," Natasha raised an eye brow. "How long has the whole you and Thor thing been going on?"

It was a good thing Kali had already swallowed her drink, because she would have spat it out.

"What do you mean?" she played a little dumb, hoping Natasha really wasn't catching on to the couples actions.

"I'm not stupid. I heard you guys in the fucking elevater. I saw how the two of you were looking at each other the night of the benefit. Don't lie." She eyes Kali up, eye brows up, but her eyes soft; trusting, friendly.

Kali smirked. "Please do not say anything." She began. "The work that you all do, we all do, is much harder when emotions and relationships are brought into it. We are trying to keep things between just the two of us, so I would appreciate you keeping this with just yourself."

"I'm an assassin, I don't tell other peoples secrets.. Usually." She smiled at her. "I don't say anything, I promise. Are you two an actual thing, or is it just sex?"

Kali pondered her mind for a little while. That was a question she wasn't even 100% sure on. They did like the sex and intimacy, both of them liked that more than anything.

But that wasn't what everything was. They watched television together, and ate meals together. They slept in bed together every single night. Hel, they had even cuddled on the couch and fell asleep wrapped up in one another. Were they actually something more?

"I am not sure about that to be honest to you." she took another sip of her drink. "I think we both know that once we leave here, it will be hard to be more in the other realms." she looked over at Natasha, and then scanned the entire bar, looking at all the mortals.

She sighed, smiling softly. "Mortals.. How wonderful it must be. Here, everything is so very simple. All of you can be with and love whomever you wish to. It does not matter about anything else to any of you, your emotions flood and it is like you're an addict, suffering from withdraw without any love. It is a beautiful thing. The lives all of you have here, amazing. So short and fragile, but yet you all find this beautiful line to it, a silver lining. It hurts, you know. Sometimes my human emotions come out, and they pain me. It's like a great flood and I am stuck, fighting for air, getting dragged under to drown in it all. And I know I have to fight it, so it is what I do. It is a terrible curse, one that I wish I could make go away. To feel everything so fully, so deeply. Is a beautiful thought."

Sitting and talking, the girls were now on their third drink. Kali swallowed the rest of hers back, standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"I am sorry to call this night short, but I would really like to return home.. To Thor." Nat smiled, finishing her drink as well.

"You aren't, don't worry. I was leaving anyways." The two left the bar, going seperate ways. Kali walked the few blocks back to the penthouse, hurrying up. She entered, finding Thor still awake on the couch.

"You were not gone very long." he stated, his eyes following her. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I know. We only had a few drinks, and then I wanted to return to you." She hadn't realized exactly what she said, until he looked down at her, his eyes warmer than usual. She breahted. "Can I ask you something?"

Thor nodded.

"What are we?" he was a bit confused by the question at first. "Do we just fuck each other? Are we more than that? I do not even know." she looked down at her twirling thumbs, waiting for his answer.

He had to think for a few moments. "Well, we both know once we are done here and return to our final destinations, this will be impossible.." Exactly what she was thinking. "But I do not know how long we will be here, protecting you; protecting all 9 realms." She didn't think of that. "What if we could be more, while we are here? We both have more than all the time in this world, I do not see a problem with it." And that's because he, as much as he didn't want to admit it, loved this girl. He cared so very much about this girl.

"I like that idea." she looked back up at him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Are you ready for bed? I am getting tired and we have to look our best for tomorrow. We are down as one anothers dates."

Thor commanded J2 to shut the lights and TV off, and the two headed to the grey bedroom, laying down for the night as something more than ever.

 **N/A- Parenting is hard.**

 **They do not come with manuals.**


	11. Night at the Gala

The getting ready process was exactly like before, she just didn't get to pick her dress this time. It wouldn't have mattered, because she was extremely happy with it.

A long length and long sleeved black dress. The sleeves and entire bottom were transparent lace, a large V cut down the back, almost all the way to where her butt started. The only solid part of the dress was her mid-drift, from the bottoms of her breats to the end or her womanhood. Thor was matched in an all black suit; black on black on black for the couple that night.

Her hair was inhanced naturally, singling out her ringlet curls and making them bigger and defined, pinned to the side of her head, cascading down. Her make-up wasn't as dark this time, more bright and glittery.

The couple arrived to the art gallery around the time the rest of the Avengers did, being greeted with smiles and cheers.

Kali was breathless when she entered the gallery, taken back by all the beautiful and confusing art. All the people were dressed in their very best, each one looking so elegent and beautiful.

Her arm stayed hooked around Thors, walking close and in time with him.

The met up with their social group, everyone staring at them as they walked together.

"You guys look great," Tony commented, pulling his own beautiful wife close to his side. "The all black looks great."

Kali smiled, but it fell quick. She felt it; in her body, in her bones, in her soul. She turned to Thor, her face white.

"What is wrong?" he asked, worried.

"They're here." she said quietly. Her eyes got wide, sparks of purple pulsing through them. The sudden change in energy was crazy.

"Are you sure?" she looked hard at him to prove she was more than sure.

"I can feel it, Thor. My energy is sparking. I'm positive; they're here." she looked around her, hoping to see just who it was, but there was no such luck. She breathed heavy. Things had calmed down, and now they weren't. Craziness was about to come back into her life, ten times more than before.

They looked to the others informing them. They nodded, knowing what to do; protect Kali and everyone there at all costs.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"Carry on with our night like normal." Stark answered. "Until they decide to come after you, we keep calm and quiet." She nodded, trying her best. Her anxiety was through the roof and she hated it. She just keep thinking about them hurting all these people she had come to care for, taking her and destroying everything. She didn't want it to happen.

The group continued on with their night, staying alert to anything off. It was going just as planned. They entered the auditorium of the building, finding seats together for the art auction.

Everything was still going on just like normal, until all the lights went out.

"Get down!" Thor yelled, seeing a green light come whirling in their direction, right to Kali. He grabbed her, pushing them onto the floor.

"We have to run, now." she said, trying to scramble to her feet and dart out of the room. She kicked her heals off, knowing she'd have a better chance at fleaing. Thor followed behind her, and the group behind him.

"We have to get you out of here, Kali." he said. They were in the main gala, working their way through the building.

"And what? Let all these other people get hurt? They will follow me and let nothing get in their way. Your options of destruction are art gallery or all of New York City. You pick." he looked at her, seeing her stubborness light up in her eyes. He sighed, out-reaching his hand to summon his hammer.

Stark was half covered in his suit, pieces flying onto him one by one.

Kali saw a green bolt flash near the door, getting closer and heading their way.

"We have to keep moving." she ran towards steps, going up. Thor followed her up, while Cap, Natasha and Stark stayed behind.

Kali could hear screaming and yelling even as she got higher in elevation in the building. She was worried, this is what she wanted to avoid; anyone getting hurt because of her.

Thor followed close behind, trying to keep her safe. They entered the third floor of the building, mainly cubicles for all the people who worked at the gallery. Luckily, it was empty.

Their entire plan of running was foiled when a green bolt came crashing in, breaking the many panels of glass windows on the floor. Kali turned away, covering her face from the glass. She turned back, seeing the pale familiar face. He was part of the council, one of the very strongest. Them sending him showed her just how much they wanted her.

"Go!" she screamed to Thor. He looked at her like a mad woman. "I said go!" He refused. He stood his ground, staying close behind her.

"Do you really think they'll protect you?" he scoffed at her, shotting a green bolt to Thor knocking him out and onto the ground.

"No!" she screamed, looking to an injured God. She turned back to the Council member, eyes dark fury purple and hands sparking static. A shield, she decided, was probably the best first decision. She mustered as much power as she could, starting to build a shield around her and a passed out Thor. She focused, the shield getting bigger and bigger. She watched the Council member smirk at her, continuing to walk closer.

Just at the shield was starting to surround them both, she felt dizzy. Her eyes shut off in an instant, turning green as she collapsed to the ground below her. The last thing she remembered hearing and seeing before it all went black was the Council member coming for her, scoffing bitch, and turning the other way.

Kali woke up in the Avengers head-quarters, machines and tubes on her, monitoring her vital signs. She sat up immediately, everyone rushing over to her.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked, looking her up and down. She swung her legs over the bed, ready to stand up.

"I'm fine." That was some sort of lie. Physically, she was fine. But she couldn't let what happened escape her mind. Why didn't he take her? He could have taken her right then and there, and he didn't. He walked away.

"You must have showed that guy," Stark said shutting down the equipment so Kali could get up. "He ran off like a coward."

Kali shook her head. "No, he didn't." she looked at all of them. "He was going to take me. I tried to make a shield and I got dizzy, I passed out. He came to take me. And then he just left." She looked down at the ground and then jumped up, stomping over to the platform she used to practice her strengths.

"I need to know what's going on with me, Tony. They've never been so close to taking me.. And they didn't." Tony sighed, but nodded. He turned on his computer system like always, ready to read her energy levels. He nodded to her, letting her know he was ready.

She went with simple, an energy force once again. It got just big enough to cover her hands before she passed out again, hitting the ground. Thor ran over to her, but Tony stopped him.

"She's fine," he said, pointing to her vitals. "But this is an issue." He had her previous power readings up, showing that she was only registering a little less than half of what she normally did. "Somethings definitely going on with her. Maybe a simple infection or something. I'll have Nat get some blood work to test."

Kali came to a short time later, sighing. She was back on the bed, a band-aid on her arm from the blood Natasha had taken while she was out. She was by herself in the room.

She stood up, looking out the window. She was so confused. Something was wrong, and she had no clue what. She couldn't stand it.

Like clock work Natasha entered the room, holding paper work.

"Feeling alright?" she asked. Kali nodded, rubbing her upper arm.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Did my blood work tell you anything?"

Natasha let out a big breath and sat down with the papers.

"Well, yeah. It definitely did."

"And?" Kali questioned, walking over and sitting down next to her. "Infection? Sick? Tumor?"

Nat smiled at her. "Nothing like that." she breathed again, handing the papers to Kali. She scanned them up and down, seeing nothing but negative marks written on it; except for one space.

"What's HCG?" she asked, confused.

Natasha looked at her with wide eyes. "Uhm.. Kali, you're pregnant."

She dropped the papers. "Pregnant?"


	12. Asgard and Away!

Kali couldn't believe it, no matter how many times Natasha confirmed it for her. The walk home was a long one, her mind was running far too fast.

She entered the penthouse, finding Thor on the couch, shirtless, watching the television.

"Hey," he stood up, walking over to her. "Are you feeling alright? Tony said you would be fine, but you looked rather flush. Are you sick? Is that what they told you?"

She walked right past him, plopping down onto the couch. "No." she said flattly. He walked back over, sitting down next to her.

"Then what is wrong?" he looked so concerned, but she really didn't think he could handle what she was about to say.

"I'm, uh.. I'm pregnant, Thor."

And she was right. He hit the ground with a loud _thud!_

He was out for only a few seconds, but she had never before seen him so pale before.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, worried he had hurt his head.

He nodded brushing his hair back with his hand. "I am fine." he stood up, walking around in a few circles. "Are you fine? Are you sure you are pregnant?"

Kali sighed, nodding. "What do we do?"

"We obviously bare an heir to the Asgardian throne." he was dead serious. "This child will be half Asgardian, the first son-"

"Or daughter."

"Or _daughter_ , of Thor." he looked at her noticing her glowing skin. "You look so beautiful." he told her. "How do you feel?"

Shr shrugged. "I do not know. Different. I never thought I'd have children, let alone an Asgardian child. What does this mean for us?"

He looked at her, grabbing her hands. "You will return to Asgard with me. This is why they don't want you." he pointed to her stomach. "Your energy is seperated, they can not have it, at least not for quite a few months. Come to Asgard with me, and we will take the throne." he was dead serious, and she couldn't believe it. It was like he had spent the entire day smoking crack.

"I'm not sure-"

"Shh." he pressed his finger to her lips. "Let us go." he held his hand out, his hammer slapping it and the two disappearing.

It was the middle of the day is Asgard, everyone tending to their usual days of work. The couple returned with a crash of Thunder, arriving to smiles.

"You're back!" one cheered, greeting the prince.

"It is so nice to see you." a servant bowed to him as they walked. He needed to see his father, Odin. They had so much to discuss.

Kali followed close to him, walking through the large golden castle, looking at all the warriors and Gods, all the golden statues. Finally, they arrived in the throne room where Odin was seated.

"Father," he bowed down to one knee, requesting permission to approach. Kali did the same, but both knees. She was not Asgardian, but she was part of royality and one point and knew how things worked. "I have returned."

Odin stood up, turning around. "I see you have brought a guest with you." He motioned them to stand up. Kali knew to never make eye contact with a Kind unless spoken to or told to speak. She kept her head down, out of respect. Thor approached his father, Odin bring him in for a hug.

"I apologize for being absent so long." he told him. Odin nodded, accepting. "And she it not a friend. Father, I request to you she become my wife." Odin was taken back, looking at his son like he was absolutely crazy.

Odin approached the girl, looking her over. "You are not Asgardian.." He turned to his son, disgusted. "I smell mortal and Svartalfheim on her. Why did you bring her here?" he asked, walking away and returning to his throne.

Thor looked to Kali, and back to his father. "She is with child, father. My child.." Odins face turned red, but he calmed himself, seeing Thor has more to say. "The Dark Elves high council wants her, they want her power. I have been gone all this time trying to protect her."

"Well, I see you have been doing much more than protecting her." he laughed at him. He was supposed to marry an Asgardian woman, who he would have Asgardian children with. Odin sighed, standing up. "Though you disobeyed every thing I ever had planned for you," he turned to Kali, who was still looking at the ground. "She is carrying the first son-"

"Or daughter." Thor interjected. Odin looked at him, silence falling.

"The first _child_ of Thor, and I cannot shun that. Is this truly what you want? To take this woman as your wife, as your queen? The women to birth your heir, and future heirs?"

Thor nodded to his father, completely sure. He knew one thing, and that was that he loved this girl.

"Come here, girl." Odin demanded. Kali walked up to him, her head down. "What is your name?" he asked as she approached.

"Kilani." she responded, finally making eye contact with him.

"Are you sure you want to be the queen, alongside my son? Kilani Odinson?" Kali took a sharp breath, nodding. She didn't know what it was, but this is where she was supposed to be. This moment, this place, this man and his child. This is how things were supposed to happen.

Odin looked at the two of them. "I grant you my blessings. We shall hold your ceremony of unity in two nights, and you shall take the throne. Get some rest. You will both need it."

Thor and Kali nodded, leaving the chamber. They returned to Thors chambers, where the two had first met.

Kali sighed, sitting down. She was starving.

"Can we get some food?" she asked, her stoamch growling. Thor nodded, exiting the room to go to the kitche. He returned with some sort of pie with meat and vegetables. The two sat and ate, talking about everything.

"Are you sure this is what you want? To be with me, forever?"

Thor laughed at her silly question. "Of course. A king does not say things just because, he says things out of love and truth. I am more than excited for you to be my queen and to bare my heir."

Kali smiled at him. She wanted to be ready for all of this, but she wasn't so sure she could be. She wasn't sure this is what she wanted, or if it was the right decision. She just didn't knw anything. And she needed the time to think about that.

She stood up, pushing away from the table. She rememered the garden outside of his room, from their first meeting.

"I, uh.. I need some air." and she walked fast across the room and out the door. Thor looked to her, and back to his plate, continuing to eat, though his appetite was gone. He had the strongest feelings for this woman; he loved her. And the fact that he was getting the chance to have a child with her, and marry her. It was exciting and great to him. He just wasn't so sure she felt the same way at all.

She just needed some time.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short, but I needed to just throw it in. A lot is going to be happening, once I have some time. Novie will be going to stay with her grandparents for the first weekend ever, so I'm nervous, but excited to have time for myself. Being a parent is fucking awesome, I've never loved something so much before.**


End file.
